morally ambiguous
by panda0031698
Summary: this takes place 3 years after graduation. What happens when ron is no longer restrained by kims high moral and ethical code


Story title: morally ambiguous

A/N hi all panda0031698 here again this is my second story so I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: **the characters are not mine they are Disney's** so hate them if you don't like Kim possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Back in the game

In a lair on the outskirts of Middleton a woman with long black hair and eyes the colour of jade was board. All she had to do for the past 6 months was file her nails or work on her tan. The reason for this was her employer a former evil villain who after helping to save the world and winning the Nobel Pease prize decided to go good. He worked for the betterment of mankind and for 3 years he created countless inventions that helped in various fields. But he was getting restless so he went in to seclusion to meditate on his future.

" That's it its been 6 months and I haven't seen Dr D so now I'm pissed." shouted Shego. And with that she got up and left her room in search of him, the first room she came to she found a group of the regular henchmen turned research assistants playing cards and moodily asked if they had seen Dr D they said no. Firing a few plasma balls at them she stormed out of the room._ That felt good I haven't used my glow in to long and I forgot what a rush it is. _As Shego was heading past one of the many computer rooms she herd someone typing away on a keyboard. Investigating she found Dr D was working on something. She walked up to Dr D and asked "what are you working on?"

At this Dr D jumped out of the chair stuttering " S.. Shego w.. what are you doing here? I said I didn't want to be disturbed"

"Well Dr D I was asking you what you are doing you have been seclusion for 6 months now and I'm wondering when we are going to do something".

"Well Shego about that I have decided to become evil again I miss the challenge of taking over the world."

"OK then what are you doing?" Shego asked with interest

"Well to start off with I need to get some cash flow so we are going to hit the 1st bank of Middleton."

"and how do you plan on doing this?"

that's easy at the moment everyone thinks we are goodie goodies and wont stop us entering to bank. If we take a few synthos with us we can have the place locked down rob the bank and get out before anyone is the wiser. Simple."

"Wow that is a good plan I'm impressed… When are we going to do this."

"I'm thinking tomorrow so get a goodnight sleep" and with that Shego left Dr D to his plans.

--

**The next day outside the 1st bank of Middleton**

"Alright synthos you no what to do. We move in now." Shego commanded. The group consisting of Shego, Drakken and 6 synthos left the hover craft and walked over and entered the bank. As they entered the bank manager cam up to them to ask what they wanted today. Placing a hand on the managers shoulder Shego responded " we are here to rob the place" " oh sit…" the manager didn't get a chance to finish as Shego lit up and knocked him out.

"Everyone down on the floor now" Shego ordered everyone as she fired off a few balls of plasma above their heads to emphasise a point.

By this point the synthodrones had split up in to 2 teams 2 of them went to the security room to incapacitate the guards and the other 4 were at the vault planting C-4. When all were set Shego gave the order to blow the door. When the C-4 went off the safe door was blown off there was also an explosion outside. "What the hell was that?" shouted Shego.

" Err Shego that was the hover craft blowing up… it seams one of the synthodrones left some C-4 in there.

" oh great new plan then grab as much money as we can carry and deactivate the synthos then I will secure us a ride."

"Sure thing Shego"

Drakken went to where the synthos were stacking the bags with the money in and using a levitation ray managed to lift 6 of the 8 bags and move then to the entrance of the bank. Hitting a button on his watch the synthos were deactivated and melted in to puddles of green slime. Exiting the bank Drakken asked Shego "where is the ride then."

" We will take that one over there Dr D it has plenty of room on the back for you and the money and we will have 2 hostages if need be." that being said they moved over to the truck and with out even looking in they opened the passenger side back door and jumped in.

Shego with her hands aglow told the driver to floor it and him and his passenger wouldn't get hurt. The driver put the car in drive and drove off at speed before speaking " Now Shego put your flames out before I have to hurt you"…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N ok first chapter is done I hope you like. Please review all comments are excepted.

I'm not sure how quickly I will update this story as I am writing it mostly when iv got writers block on my other story changes but I will try for at least once a month.


End file.
